


Clean Sweep

by whetherwoman



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Dan Levy deserves all the orgasms tonight, Dan's gorgeous Thom Browne skirt, Drunken sex, Emmy Awards 2020, M/M, Not Cheating, implied Dan/Noah/Clare, implied existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: Quadruple Emmy Winner Daniel Joseph Levy deserves some nookie, that's all I'm saying.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 31
Kudos: 73





	Clean Sweep

Dan had turned off his phone because it was buzzing constantly, so it was Clare who got his attention and made him look at her phone. 

_**Noah:** Can you tell Dan, babe?_

Dan looked at her in confusion. He'd lost count an hour ago of how many glasses of champagne he'd had, and he had the sneaking suspicion he was missing something.

Clare was very definitely laughing at him. "He tried to text you but your phone was off." She shrugged. "He's down the hall, that way." When he didn't move fast enough for her, she took him by the shoulders and turned him in the right direction. Before letting him go, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Congratulations, Daniel," she said in his ear, barely loud enough to be heard over the cheerfully drunken celebration all around them.

Unbelievably, he felt tears spring to his eyes yet again. He felt like he'd been crying nonstop all night. But it just meant so much to have so many people he loved all around him, celebrating with him, and considering everything to know that _Clare_ —

"Go on!" she said, laughing again, and actually gave him a shove towards the hall. 

He grinned at her, and sniffled a little, and made his way out of the room.

Noah didn't immediately appear, so he continued down the hall towards where it turned. He was glad enough to spend a quiet moment with Noah—most likely Noah had a joint or something, but it would be wonderful to have a chance to just say a few words, away from wait staff and cameras. And, shamefully, away from Noah's wife. He loved Clare, he really did, but every once in a while he just wanted—

An arm reached out and pulled him into a closet.

"Woah," Dan said, stumbling a bit and hitting the wall with his shoulder. He was in a... supply closet? With Noah? "Hey, you're Noah!"

Noah grinned at him, the same laughing look Clare had given him just a minute earlier. "Congratulations, Daniel." His voice was low, almost scratchy, and Dan couldn't help the shiver it sent up his spine. 

"Thank you, man," he said, trying to keep his own voice even. It really wasn't fair of Noah to smell this good when Dan was so drunk. "What did you—I thought you'd be outside?"

"Don't worry, this won't take long," Noah said, and went to his knees.

Dan blinked down at him. "What—?"

Noah grinned up at him, and licked his lips, what the fuck. "You thought I'd pass up the chance to blow an Emmy award winner?" he said, and flipped Dan's skirt up.

The _fuck_. Dan's head hit the wall as Noah's capable hands slid his briefs down, and with no further ado Noah's mouth was on his dick, fuck, all the way down his dick. He'd forgotten how damn good at this Noah was, or maybe tried to tell himself that his memories were over exaggerated, but Noah was pulling out all the stops. His hands were all over, one hand sliding back over Dan's balls, the other holding his hip to pull him closer. His mouth was hot, and wet, and sucking like a goddamn vacuum, and Dan vaguely realized he was whimpering as his orgasm rushed over him like a freight train. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward, further into Noah's mouth, but Noah just swallowed again, and again, wringing a last spasm and a moan from Dan.

Noah pulled off with a wet pop, and leaned his forehead against Dan's hips for a long second while he and Dan both caught their breath. Dan felt like his brain had leaked out his cock. It took all his focus to keep his knees from buckling. Finally Noah pressed a kiss to the soft part of his belly, pulled up Dan's underpants, and stood up fluidly.

Dan blinked at him stupidly. He had no idea what to say.

Noah didn't seem to care. He took the champagne glass out of Dan's hand—what the fuck, he'd still been holding his champagne that whole time?—and took a swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Congratulations on the Emmy wins," Noah said, and wrapped a hand around the back of Dan's neck to pull him into a surprisingly gentle, closed-mouthed kiss.

Dan kissed him back, because there would never be any situation in which he would not kiss Noah back. Noah pulled back too soon, though, and gave Dan one last soft smile before reaching for the closet door.

"But—wait—" Dan said, still feeling like he was operating on half speed. "What about—Noah, what about Clare?" They hadn't done this since long before Noah's wedding, and Dan had just assumed—

"Oh, she wants to be there for the next one," Noah said, smirking.

"Next—?" God, Dan needed to get some coffee or something.

"You did get four Emmys, Daniel. I'm not leaving you with just one orgasm." With a truly ludicrous wink, Noah opened the door, glanced quickly into the hall, and walked out.

Dan stared after him, open-mouthed. Did Noah really just say that? Did he really just _do_ that?

Also, he still had Dan's champagne, fuck. Dan hurried after him.


End file.
